


Flames Burn Hotter

by orsinoslady



Series: Just Getting Started [1]
Category: Gilmore Girls
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-18
Updated: 2016-09-18
Packaged: 2018-08-15 20:06:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8070895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orsinoslady/pseuds/orsinoslady
Summary: What was that first time between Logan and Rory like?





	

**Author's Note:**

> My take on Logan and Rory's first time together. Pure and unadulterated smut. I don't own the characters, I am only borrowing and hope that I do them justice.

Rory felt like she was burning up from the inside out. She had never felt this way before, not even with Dean. Whenever she and Dean were together, she felt wanted and safe. But she never felt consumed like she did now with desire. And that desire was directed at Logan Huntzberger.

After they were interrupted in the dressing room at the club, Rory never thought they would actually get to the point they were at now: in her bedroom, kissing as they made their way back to her bed. Yet, there they were. Inching their way back. As Logan kissed her, Rory tried to ignore the flames she felt consuming her, but she couldn’t. She didn’t know what to do. How was she supposed to act on this? With nothing better to do, she let Logan take the lead.

She felt her knees hit her bed and she sat, pulling Logan down with her. He pulled away from her to look into her eyes. “Last time. You sure, Ace?” he gasped.

“Very,” she told him as she pulled him back down for another kiss.

Logan groaned as their lips met again and he pushed her down on to the bed. He settled down beside her, never breaking the contact of their lips and put his hand on her hip. He rubbed small circles there before dipping his fingers below the hem of her shirt and lightly grazing her stomach with his fingers. He then slowly inched them up towards her breasts, cupping her left one.

Rory gasped at the contact, breaking away to stare at him. He smirked. “You like that?”

Rory could only nod, causing Logan to grin even wider. His hand left her breast, causing Rory to whimper. However, she quickly realized that he wanted to remove her sweater. She sat up and quickly pulled it over her head, leaving her in nothing but her plain white bra. Seeing what she was wearing, Rory blushed, wishing she had picked out something a bit sexier that morning. Of course, if she’d known this would be happening, she definitely would have gone for something nicer than the plain white bra and plain underwear she was sporting at the moment.

Looking at Logan’s face, though, it didn’t seem he minded. He pulled her back towards him, catching her in a searing kiss. She felt his hand works around to the back of her bra, finding the clasp. In one try, he had it off. Quips about having practice came to her head, but Rory decided that it wasn’t worth the awkwardness to make the joke. Besides, she was enjoying his kisses and she could feel his fingertips coming back to cup her breast.

Logan ran his fingertips lightly over the outside of her breast before gently flicking her nipple. Rory’s breath hitched, but she didn’t break the kiss. Logan flicked her nipple again, this time a little harder. Rory couldn’t help but break away to let a low moan out. “Like that?” Logan asked her.

Instead of answering, Rory stated, “It’s only fair you lose your shirt also.”

“Your wish is my command,” he told her, pulling his shirt over his head and throwing it to the side.

Seeing Logan without a shirt definitely took Rory’s breath away. She knew that he wasn’t shabby looking in any way and that he did some physical activity since he didn’t have a beer belly like some guys did. But seeing it was different than knowing something. “See something you like, Ace?” he asked her.

Rory blushed. “I was just admiring your physique, Logan.”

“I think you’re the only person I know that could use a word like that in a moment like this.”

Rory looked confused. Logan continued, “Most people would say I look hot before mauling me.”

“You want me to maul you?”

Logan laughed. “I wouldn’t be opposed, no.”

Rory’s blush deepened. She was definitely in uncharted territory. Every time she’d been with Dean, it head felt rushed. They had no idea how long it would be before they had to part ways, so they usually didn’t even undress fully. She had no idea how to handle the idea of a guy seeing her fully naked and vice versa.

Logan seemed to sense her uncertainty and pulled her close. “No thinking. Just doing.”

He pulled her into a searing kiss before grabbing a hand and guiding it down to his pants and settling it over the bulge that was there. He guided her hand in lightly rubbing over him before pulling away and going back to her breasts. He continued to fondle them and Rory applied a little more pressure to his length.

Logan pulled back, groaning some. Rory froze. “Are you alright?” she asked, worried she had done something wrong.

“No, Ace. Trust me. You’re doing everything right,” he assured her.

Logan stood up, confusing Rory even further. He tugged her until she was standing. He pulled in closer and kissed her lightly on the lips. He smiled at her and then looked down. Rory looked down also and saw him reaching for the button on her pants. Seeing that, she decided that she would help him get rid of his also. They each made quick work of the remaining clothing and the next thing Rory knew, she was laying back on the bed naked with a very naked Logan next to her also.

He kissed her as he lightly trailed his fingers over her breasts, flicking her nipple occasionally before he started to go lower. Rory felt herself tense a little, unsure of what he wanted to do. Sensing that, he brought his hand back up to her breasts and looked at her. “Relax. Trust me. I’m not going to do anything to hurt you.”

“It’s just, I’ve never really been touched down there like that.” Rory could feel her blush coming back.

Logan raised his eyebrows, but didn’t comment. “Do you trust me?”

“I do.”

Logan nodded and kissed her again, continuing on the same path he was on earlier. When he felt her tense again, he would stop his hand and lightly trace designs on her until she relaxed again. Eventually, she stopped tensing and he was able to cup her between her legs. Feeling his fingers down there weirded Rory out some, but at the same time she was yearning for him to do something about the fire that had gotten to an even higher level.

Before she could try to formulate a way to get him to move, he moved his fingers down and traced her entrance. He did that for a few moments before dipping his finger in and then taking it out immediately. Logan groaned in her ear, “You’re so wet, Ace.”

Rory felt herself clench at his words. He dipped his finger back in, pushing it in further. He lightly teased her before adding a second finger. Rory sucked a breath in. “You like that?” he whispered as he curled his fingers inside her. Rory could only moan in response.

She could feel herself becoming flushed and she couldn't stop the moans coming out of her mouth. While Logan used his hand, he pressed open mouth kisses on her neck and told her, “I can’t wait to be inside you.”

Those words along with his ministrations caused Rory to crash over the edge. She saw what she thought was literal stars. Once she was aware of things again, she felt Logan still slowly fingering her and saw him smirking. “Earth-shattering, Ace?”

Instead of answering, she pulled him in for a searing kiss. “Shut up and get inside me.”

Logan pulled back and looked at her with wide eyes. He quickly removed her fingers, watching her as he brought them to his mouth. He quickly sucked them in. He closed his eyes and groaned. “I can’t wait to eat you out.”

Before Rory could respond, Logan got up to rummage through his pants. He turned back around with a condom in his hand, allowing Rory to get her first good look at him. From feeling him earlier, she knew that Logan wasn’t lacking in the manhood department. But he was truly impressive to see. She watched in fascination as he opened the condom and rolled it down his length. Seemingly satisfied, he climbed back on the bed and spread her legs, kneeling between them.

He gazed at the space between her legs before looking up at her. “You are so beautiful,” he told her. Rory blushed and glanced to the side. Her eyes flew back to look at him when she felt his fingers probing again. He smirked, “Just checking to see if I need to rev you back up. All good here.”

Logan used one hand to guide himself to her core and the other on the bed to steady himself. He teasingly rubbed the head of his cock around her pussy, lightly dipping in before pulling back out. Rory was starting to get frustrated with him when he finally pushed in a few inches. She looked at his face and saw that he had closed his eyes. “Everything all right?” she asked him, worried something was wrong.

In a strained voice, “Everything’s fine. Just trying not to rush this.”

“Logan, just fuck me.”

His eyes flew to hers, surprised at the words she just uttered. “Ace?”

“You heard me. There will be other times. Right now, I really need you to do something because otherwise I don’t know what I’ll do if you don’t.”

He looked at her hard for a minute before nodding. “Ok,” he muttered before slamming home.

Rory breathed in sharply at the sensation of suddenly being invaded and Logan let out a load moan. He held still for a moment, allowing her time to adjust before pulling back and slamming back in. Rory couldn’t stop the load moan from escaping. Logan set a punishing pace, one that Rory was all to happy with. With the orgasm earlier and what he was doing now, she could feel the flames building to a higher crescendo and was right there on hopefully having them tamed.

Rory looked at Logan and saw that he was looking at where they were joined. She could see his arms were locked tight on the bed and it seemed like he was still holding back. She reached dup and touched his face, causing him to look at her. She tugged until he was on his forearms, hovering over her. She pulled him in for a searing kiss and raised her hips to meet him. Now that he wasn’t kneeling over her, she had some room to move around. This seemed to spur Logan on even more.

“God, I can feel myself getting close,” he moaned in her ear as he continued to slam into her.

She could also feel herself getting close and hoped that she would also reach her peak. Logan’s movements were getting erratic, so she knew that he had to be getting close. He sat back up and moved one of his hands to her clit, using his thumb to rub tight circles. That was apparently exactly what she needed as after a few seconds, she shattered into a million pieces and clamped down on him.

“Shit,” Logan groaned and followed her soon after.

He kneeled between her legs for a few moments before pulling out and rocking back on his heels. They were both gasping for air. “Trash can?” he panted.

Rory pointed towards her door and he saw it, getting off the bed to walk over to it to dispose of the condom. He made his way back and Rory hadn’t moved at all. She honestly doubted that she’d be able to move for several days. She briefly wondered if she would right there on her bed, naked after having the best sex of her relatively short sexual life.

Logan joined her back on the bed, still panting slightly. They both lay there on the bed, not speaking for several more minutes. “So, Ace, how was it?”

Rory burst into laughter. “Isn’t that something I should be asking you?” she asked as she looked at him.

He paused for a moment before replying, “Yeah, that was a bit girly, wasn’t it?”

“Just a little.”

They were silent for a few more moments before Rory rolled to face him. “For the record, it was mind blowing.”

Logan smirked at her. “Mind blowing?”

Rory nodded vigorously. Logan continued, “I’ll have to make sure next time is Earth shattering.”

Rory laughed and Logan joined her. He pulled her close and wrapped his arms around her. As they lay there in the after glow, Rory smiled to herself. She could totally do this whole casual thing if that’s what the sex was like.


End file.
